Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp apparatus for a vehicle that can achieve a plurality of 3D images from one light source.
Description of Related Art
In general, automotive lamps are classified into a tail lamp, a brake lamp that is turned on when the brake pedal is pressed down, and a turn signal lamp.
Recently, lamps using light emitting diode (LED) having a long lifespan and high optical efficiency as light sources are increasingly used. A light source module 10 of a lamp of the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an LED light source 11, a printed circuit board (PCB) 12 controlling power supplied to the LED light source 11, a reflecting plate 13 for reflecting light from the LED light source 11 to an outer lens 21, and a diffusion lens 14 disposed ahead of the reflecting plate 13 and diffusing light from the LED light source 11.
The lamp of the related art radiates light from the LED light source 11 through the outer lens 21 and the diffusion lens 14, in which the image of light is radiated as simple light. However, recently a technology of giving a 3D image to light from a lamp has been developed to improve the quality of vehicles. However, when a 3D image for light radiated from a lamp is formed, the 3D image can only be shown within a predetermined range of angle, so when a 3D image comes out of the observation angle, it is distorted or cut.
As described above, lamps are recently designed not only to improve visibility of light, but to improve design, but the design of light from the light source module of the related art described above is monotonous, and even if a 3D image is implemented, the 3D image can only be shown within a predetermined range of observation angle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.